Entre deux monde
by mks42
Summary: (Après l'arc Tartaros) Deux mois après qu'Aquarius se soit sacrifié pour sauver Lucy et Fairy Tail, nos deux protagonistes vivent dans les remords et la tristesse de ne pas avoir dévoilé leurs sentiments. Pourront elles se retrouver? Et si cela arrive, est ce qu'elles arriveront à avouer ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre? Yuri/Femslash! Lucy x Aquarius. !Y'a du Lemon!


Bon voilà mon premier One-Shot! Qui finalement se transformera en Two-Shot! Si j'y pense... Je me suis arrêté juste après l'épisode où Aquarius (l'un des esprits le plus terrignion (terrifiant+mignon) qui existe) se sacrifie et je l'ai pas digeré donc pour tout ceux comme moi qui ont eut le coeur brisé... CADEAU! Si y'a des fautes dites le moi, si vous aimez dites le moi, sinon dites le moi.

Plein de kiss!

« Je te déteste ! »

La voix de la femme cria dans les rêves de la jeune Heartfilia, la tirant de son sommeil. '' Encore ce cauchemars...'' Voilà plus de deux mois que la mage revivait cette scène en boucle, toutes les nuits, la faisant entrer dans un état de panique et de tristesse ravageant. Elle voyait avec une telle exactitude chaque détails de cette journée, que la plupart du temps, son estomac se retournait, la forçant à courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour tenter d'expulser les sentiments néfaste qui la taraudaient.

Depuis ce jour tragique, l'image de sa plus vieille amie, Aquarius continuait de la hanter. Grâce à son sacrifice, tout ses amis de Fairy Tail était en vie, Tartaros détruit et la paix était revenu dans le royaume de Fiore, toute menace étant écarté. Sauf pour Lucy qui avait laissé une partie d'elle même en brisant la clé. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que l'Esprit n'était pas mort, le fait de ne plus pouvoir la voir était une torture. Tout comme les mots acerbes que la sirène avait balancée à la constellationniste juste avant de disparaître dans une poussière d'étoile. ''Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour elle… Elle a dit qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse sans moi, qu'elle m'avait toujours détesté… Aquarius… »

La belle blonde se prépara, l'air morose et rejoignit sa guilde en traînant des pieds. Arrivé vers Mirajane, celle ci lui servit un verre de rhum, une mauvaise habitude qu'avait prit Lucy depuis la perte de l'Esprit.

Tout le monde à Fairy Tail avait essayé de la réconforter, en vain. Elle avait quitté la Team Natsu, partant en mission seule et esquivant le plus possible ses amis. Seul Happy et la salamandre continuait d'essayer de redonner à la jeune mage son rayonnement d'antan, apportant des poissons ou faisant des blagues censé la déridé. Grey et Erza comprenait sa souffrance, étant passé tout deux par des pertes presque similaires. Le chevalier passait tout de même du temps avec elle mais seulement pour les entraînements, Lucy refusant d'appeler ses esprits lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. La blonde se défoulait à l'épée tant bien que mal face à Titania qui ne retenait pas ses coups.

« Lucy ? »

La blonde sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers la barmaid qui semblait l'appeler depuis quelques minutes.

« Oui ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. »

Encore et toujours les mêmes questions et à chaque fois des réponses similaires.

« -Tu sais, tu devrais essayer d'aller dans le monde des Esprits pour la voir…

-Elle me déteste. Ton conseil est stupide Mira. »

La barmaid fût blessée par le ton de son amie et lui tendit froidement un papiers

« J'ai une mission pour toi. Elle est assez bien payé. Ça te dit ?

-Oui »

La constellationniste attrapa le papier, finit son verre d'une traite et partit sans un mot de plus, sous le regard perçant de Mirajane.

« Je t'aime Aquarius ! »

Dans le monde des Esprit, une femme aux cheveux bleus se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et haletante. Aquarius, constellation du Verseau, était elle aussi hanté par le souvenir de la blonde. Depuis que sa clé avait été brisé, sa vie était devenu terne et ennuyante. Les autres esprits n'étaient pas souvent là, tentant de s'occuper depuis que Lucy ne faisait plus vraiment appel à eux, de ce fait elle était quotidiennement seule en proie à ses cauchemars et ses remords. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Lucy et à cette sensation désarmante qui l'avait pris à ses mots. Quitter la constellationniste lui avait brisé le cœur et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde. ''Ce pincement au cœur incessant… Lucy… Tu m'a touché...''

La sirène se leva et alla sur la place des Esprits, pour trouver Scorpio et avec un peu de chance coucher avec lui pour oublier sa peine. Leur relation avait toujours été comme cela. Quand l'un des deux avait mal, l'autre était la pour le soulager. Bien sûr, ils étaient sortis ensemble longtemps mais la réalisation soudaine de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Lucy avait coupé court à leur idylle, ne se résumant plus qu'au sexe. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il n'était pas là, ce qui contraria Aquarius. A la place, il y avait Virgo, qui la fixait depuis un trou qu'elle avait creusé dans le sol. La sirène s'approcha, se questionnant sur la lubie de la soubrette.

« Tu m'explique ce que t'as à me fixer ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi vous faisiez cette tête. »

Ils savaient tous très bien pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

« A ton avis abrutie.

-C'est à cause de Mademoiselle Lucy ?

-Laisse tomber. » Aquarius commença à partir, sentant sa respiration devenir difficile.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir dans le monde des humains ?

-Parce que j'ai dis des choses horrible et qu'elle doit me détester pour ça.

-Vous en êtes sure ? »

La sirène poussa un soupir et s'en alla, broyer du noir dans son coin. ''Lucy… Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre...''

Lucy était partie depuis trois heures de la guilde et marchait en direction du village où avait lieu sa mission. Elle monta une petite colline et arrivé en haut se stoppa net. Devant elle, à perte de vue s'étendait la mer, d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Elle eu un hoquet de douleur face à la remonter de ses souvenirs et chercha donc le village des yeux. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en apercevant Loki, l'Esprit du Lion, se tenant nonchalamment contre un arbre, le visage tourné vers l'étendu d'eau.

« C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Loki ?

-Je rends visite à mon amie. Ça faisait longtemps. Certains pensaient même que tu avais perdu nos clés.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Je m'entraîne à l'épée avec Erza.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous Lucy ?

-Oui… Excuse moi je dois y aller.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… Ça va secouer. »

La blonde se retourna et ne put pas esquiver que déjà le lion l'avait assommée.

C'est avec une belle bosse à la tête que Lucy se réveilla et elle remarqua de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans la colline mais dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas et tomba sur Loki, qui souriait malicieusement.

« Désolé pour la bosse mais j'étais obligé… Mira disait que sans ça tu ne viendrais pas donc…

-Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? Et où est ce que je suis ?

-Nous sommes dans le monde des Esprits et pour le reste c'est à toi de deviner. »

Des voix se faisait percevoir un peu plus loin et Lucy reconnue sans mal celle de Virgo qui s'engueulait avec… Aquarius ?

« Si c'est encore une blague de Léo ça va chauffer, compris Virgo !?

-Mais non il veut te dire un truc important.

-Il pouvait pas se déplacer plutôt que de me faire venir chez lui ?

-Euh… Tu verras. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta en même temps que celui de la sirène. Elles restèrent sans bouger et les deux autres esprits s'éclipsèrent en ricanant, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Aquarius….

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Lucy ?

-Il semblerait que ce soit un coup monté de Loki, Mira et Virgo... »

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, chacune cherchant quoi dire.

« Je ferais mieux de partir » Intervint Lucy.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Aquarius quant à elle faisait un effort incommensurable pour bouger, la retenir, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Lorsque Lucy attrapa la poignée, elle se retourna pour rajouter quelque chose mais fût prise de court par l'esprit qui s'était rapprochée d'elle subitement.

« Lucy... » Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Aquarius… Je ne voulais pas, je… »

La belle blonde fût coupé par l'étreinte chaleureuse de la sirène, qui semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher. Lucy raffermit sa prise autour du cou de son amie et se blottie contre elle. Le visage de l'esprit effleura la joue de la constellationniste. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se perdant l'une et l'autre dans les prunelles de celle qui lui faisait face. Le temps se suspendit à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et c'est avec précaution qu'elles se joignirent. Le baiser chaste se transforma très vite en une passion dévorante. Chaque touché électrisait leur corps et c'est avec avidité que leur langue se découvrirent. La sirène souleva Lucy et la porta jusque dans le lit à coté d'elles et l'allongea dessus, se retrouvant entre ses cuisses. Lucy se releva et enleva le haut de son amante, cette dernière faisant descendre avec empressement la fermeture de sa robe. Aquarius se releva et observa la blonde en sous-vêtements avec envie tandis que celle ci était totalement rouge.

« Un problème Lucy ?

-Je… Co.. comment on… Tu sais ? »

Aquarius rigola et fit s'asseoir sous elle la blonde dans un baiser fiévreux, faisant glisser sa main sur sa poitrine voluptueuse l'incitant à faire la même chose sur elle. Après quelques minutes de malaxation, la sirène aventura ses doigts plus bas sur son corps faisant pousser de longs gémissements à la constellationniste, qui essaya de l'imiter à nouveau. La blonde fût surprise de trouver l'entrée du vagin d'Aquarius mais ne posa pas de question à cause du plaisir que celle-ci lui donnait. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses, de baisers et d'amour partagés, nos deux protagonistes s'allongèrent face à face dans le lit, se câlinant et se souriant.

« Lucy… Si tu passes trop de temps ici, tu risques de louper plusieurs mois dans ton monde…

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Moi non plus. Je… Excuse moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire lorsqu'on se battait contre Tartaros…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Aquarius. Tu avais raison d'un coté : j'ai été un fardeau pour toi et passer de ma mère à une enfant pleurnicheuse n'a pas du être simple »

La blonde s'était rassis à ses mots, ramenant contre elle ses genoux. Aquarius l'a pris par la taille et posa sa tête dans son cou lui murmurant :

« Je ne te déteste pas bien au contraire… Ce jour là je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi n'était pas de la haine mais… De l'amour…

-Tu… ? »

Lucy regarda la sirène dans les yeux et dans un sourire qui se perdit dans les lèvres de son amante lui avoua à son tour ses sentiments.


End file.
